Diamonds
by Tanukilicious
Summary: A calm summer night shared by two soul mates, nothing could be better. Tala/Kai


Summary: A calm summer night shared by two soul mates, nothing could be better.  
Pairing: Tala/Kai  
Warnings: Just fluff  
Notes: I felt fluffy today and in a Tala loves Kai mood. xD Sorry for not writing guys, my life has been crazy as a baseball player with no arms. I promise I'm working on stuff, I have some time comping to me, so be prepared.  
----------

The wind blew across the sea of green grass. The long strands rippled like the beautiful shore with the warm summer winds that blew. The sky was dark, a deep navy boarding black. Purpled clouds lazily drifted their way across the expanse of endless sky above. Twinkling little diamonds stood starkly against the dark backdrop, glimmering gloriously. But the true masterpiece of the sky, was the half moon that hung perfectly in the sky. The flawless cresent shape beamed its borrowed light down unto the fields below.

Only one darkened silhoutte interupted the scene. A slim form lay with his back on the grass, a green strand lay limply between his petal soft lips. Pale, milky skin made his glow in the ocean of green that swayed around him. Eyes were closed and posture relaxed, shoes and socks had been tossed off onto a faroff rock formation, along with the jacket.

His silky silver bangs gently danced abnout his angelic face as the comfortable breeze flew past. His long midnight blue strands, that matched the heavens above, splayed out beneath his calm form, twisting into the green blades. His chest rose softly, the only movement his lithe form made. It would seem the angelic creature that lay in the sea of nature's beauty was slumbering, if not for stunning crimson eyes that stared into the sky.

Crimson eyes that sparkled with an undying fire, a window to the earth angel's soul some may say. He lay thee, content and calm, worries carried away by the breeze and lost into the green fields. He was trully at peace with the nature around him. Though one could tell, in tose soulful crimson orbs, there was a pang of longing.

That emotion soon vanished though, as his keen hearing picked up the gentle footfalls, carefully making their way through the strands. No words were shared, as he felt another being slip down into the grass beside him. Still silence reigned as strong, yet lithe arms wound around his waist from the side, and a face nuzzled into his delicate neck.

The angelic one turned to the side, to face the other, his lover. They pressed their lips together in a simple, yet love filled kiss. A few more pecks lead the way to more passione kisses. They went no further though, their lips still occasionally latching together or moving to plant butterfly kisses about the other's face. Both lay in each togetehr, the earth angel's arms moving the wind about the other's neck. Thin fingers layed with the firey read strands at the nape of his neck, the firey red he had come to love so much.

He opened his closed crimson eyes to stare into gorgeous pools of icy blue. Crimson and blue met in a beautful harmony, love shining clearly. The taller redhead, hugged the angelic dual haired one clser to his muscular, yet lithe frame enjoying how the delicate, though still strong frame melded into his.

They lay entwined in each others arms, small kisses and adoring gestures shared, for what seemed like only seconds, what was eally hours, and what they hoped would be forever. No others new where they were, or if they did they dare not disturb such tender moments between to the two. The two lay in the warn summer's caress and the the gentle fingers of the grasses that tickled their skin.

The dark navy sky soon made way for the splayed of pastel that signalled dawn's approach. The twinkling diamonds of stars grew dimmer, until they faded away, soon to returned the next night. The cresent moon that hung in the stars lasted longer than the beautious diamonds, but would soon too be washed away until night reigned over the skies once more.

Pinks and golds licked the sky, mixing with oranges and purples to create the portrait of dawn. The firey orange sun, away a perfect orb, climbed steadily into the sky, beaming golden brillance onto the fields and couple below. Multcoloured clouds sprung up, giving opening to the new day that dawned. The redhead stirred first, ice blue eyes cracking open to come to the realization that they had once again spent the night under the stars.

He took a moment, to let his icy gaze linger on the angel in his arms. The golden brillance of the sun's rays casted unto his face gave him a golden glow. He appeared even more like an angel, and the redhead hugged him tighter in fear that he may fly away. But as crimson eyes flickered open, dark lashes pulling back to reveal crimson eyes full of nothing but love, th redhead knew that he had no reason to fear his angel would fly away from him. They shared a few more kisses under the morning sun's gaze, relishing in the warmth it gave.

They heard the distant call of their names from their friends, beckoning them back into the house. The redhead stood and offered aid to the dual-haired angel. It was accepted and they stood together, as a pair. They once again shared a tender kiss. When they pulled away as stared at one another, love still shing clearly in their depths, the redhead finally opened his mouth to speak four simple yet all powerful words.

"I love you, Kai." Tala said, his eyes warm with tender love.  
"I love you too, Tal, so much." Kai said, a small small gracing his features.

Once more they kissed tenderly, before making their way back to their friends through the field, their hands and hearts entwined.


End file.
